Trip
by A for Anarchy
Summary: 22nd in my one-word prompt series. AU Tywin/Sansa. Rated M for language and mature content. Tywin is going to King's Landing on business. However, traveling by train really is best when you're not being harassed by a redhead.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _A Song of Ice and Fire_. It belongs to GRRM.

**Author's Note**: Right, number 22 in my one-word prompt series. AU Tywin/Sansa. As you can see, I am deftly avoiding writing more for "Cry" by letting every little plot bunny steal my attention away. Don't complain, you get to enjoy the fruits of my…labor. No real warnings on this one, unless you count oral sex, masturbation, and not knowing the other's person's name warnings. If you do, consider yourself warned.

* * *

For efficiency's sake, when he had business across the Narrow Sea, Tywin would travel by aeroplane. But, for a simple trip from his ancestral seat at Casterly Rock to King's Landing, he preferred to travel by train.

He always made sure to reserve a private compartment, and the staff had specific orders that he was not to be disturbed outside of an emergency. Travel by train guaranteed him a luxury that was thin on the ground elsewhere: eight hours of uninterrupted privacy. His mobile, which never left his side, was silenced for the duration, leaving him free to ignore the outside world.

It was true that he usually spent the time on work, or something work related, but he also enjoyed the self-imposed solitude, often sitting in silence while some of his tension drained away. Tywin was basking in such a moment when he was rudely interrupted by the opening and slamming of his compartment door. He opened his eyes to find a disheveled and wide-eyed redheaded girl.

"Miss, if you value your life, I strongly advise you to find another compartment to throw yourself in. My patience was limited before you barged in, but I must inform you that it is now nonexistent. Leave."

Immediately, the girl started babbling out reasons for her intrusion, and Tywin felt a headache gathering behind his eyes. "If you do not cease your caterwauling, I may find it necessary to tie you up and gag you. If you will not leave, sit and _be silent_."

She thumped down into the seat opposite him, and Tywin closed his eyes again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off the headache, but the girl opened her mouth again and ruined his efforts.

"I'm sorry about this, I am, but I had to get away before I hurt one of them, and yours was the only compartment that I could duck into. Please, I won't bother you, I swear by the old gods and the new!"

Tywin glared at her, appreciating the way she shrank back from the weight of his anger, "And what do you think you are doing now? I asked for silence, and you failed to deliver on that count. Keep your 'swears' to yourself, girl, or I'll give you something to stop up that mouth of yours."

He had meant that he would make good on his threat to gag her with a piece of cloth, but her sudden flush, the way she bit her lip, and the flare of interest in her eyes, indicated that she perceived his words to mean something else entirely. Now that the same thought had entered his head, Tywin could not deny its appeal. The girl, when silent, was lovely, and her mouth looked lush and inviting. He decided to test the depth of her interest, "You don't seem opposed; perhaps you hope that I'll make good on my threat?"

She blushed harder and looked away; he took it as a sign that she would be too timid to act. "I thought not. Now, please see yourself out of my compar—"

"What if I did?" she cut him off suddenly.

His eyes narrowed and his face hardened, "Do no toy with _me_, girl, for you will regret it sorely if you do."

Her bottom lip pouted out, "I'm not a tease; I meant it. What if I wanted to?"

Tywin gave her a long look, assessing the veracity of her intent, "If you are so inclined, I would suggest that you look the door, draw the curtain over its window, and then kneel between my legs."

He parted his thighs, waiting for her to make the next move. The girl worried her lip for a moment, mulling over his offer. Coming to a decision, she pushed up and out of the seat and went to the door; he felt his stomach clench in anticipation; would she lock the door or step through it? The lock clicked and the curtain rustled, and he breathed out a small sigh; she turned towards him, giving him a small smile.

"Between your legs, was it? Well, I'll just make myself at home."

She was before him in just a few steps, her hands reaching down to his thighs as she lowered to her knees. Gods, she was strikingly beautiful. Tywin hadn't given her more than a cursory glance (he had seen enough to be aware of her beauty), but now that she was before he looked, _really_ looked. This girl was the very image of feminine perfection. If he did not take care, she would overwhelm him completely.

So, he concentrated on unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his trousers; he would leave the rest to her. She sat on her knees, finally silent, watching his fingers move back and forth. When he stilled his hands, the girl licked her lips; his cock twitched in response.

"Have you done this before?" he enquired.

A wry smile twisted her lips, "You mean, have I given a blowjob before, or have I given a blowjob to a stranger on a train before?"

If he were a less mature man, he would have rolled his eyes at her cheek; instead, he gave her a pointed look and waited.

"No to the train thing, and, um, kinda?"

Tywin raised an incredulous eyebrow; surely, she was not touched in the head? One would think that having a man's cock in your mouth would be a memorable enough experience not to forget. Apparently not.

The girl's blush returned as she resumed biting her lip, "Well, I did once, but he said I was terrible, and that I was lucky to have two hands with which to finish the job. I slapped him and left."

His other eyebrow joined the first, "I presume that that was not the altercation from which you were running just now?"

A short laugh huffed out of her, "Oh gods, no. That was just family. They're almost as bad."

Inwardly, he agreed with her on that point. His family seemed intent on driving him into an early grave with their antics. Well, back to the matter at hand. He reached out and pulled her abused lip from her teeth, pinching it lightly, "You require some instruction, there is no shame, or hardship, in that. Take out my cock and experiment; I will also tell you what I want. I am at your disposal, girl, so, use this opportunity wisely."

* * *

Gods, this was so _surreal_. This man was a complete stranger, not to mention probably old enough to be her grandfather. And yet, she was on her knees before him, getting ready to suck his cock, and the only thing she was nervous about was messing it up. Sure, he had said to experiment, but what if she got it wrong? What if he told her she wasn't good at it, like Joffrey had? For some inexplicable reason, Sansa was desperate to please this stranger; his approval was almost necessary for her wellbeing.

She tentatively reached for his zipper, and slowly pulled it down, listening to the teeth click. Sansa was then confronted by the next barrier: his boxers. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought and sight of this man wearing boxers; they seemed too mundane for someone like him.

He made no move to lift his hips, so she undid the button on his boxers, pulling out his half-hard cock. Sansa licked her lips and clenched her thighs at the sight. Even when half hard, he was big, and it would be a bit of a struggle to fit her mouth around him; however, imagining her mouth on his cock was a luscious prospect. She looked up, silently asking for permission to continue; he gave her a slight nod then relaxed back into his seat.

His eyes, like jade flecked with gold, glittered down at her. Sansa got the impression that he was a cold, remote person, far beyond her reach, but at the same time, he was warm and breathtakingly near under her fingers. She found it difficult to take her eyes from his, so, without breaking eye contact, her tongue lapped at the tip of his cock.

His response was subtle, no more than a brief widening of his eyes and flare of his nostrils. Encouraged, she lapped at him again, this time flicking her tongue through the small slit at his tip; his thighs tensed under her hands. Sansa repeated the move, and was startled by the unexpected taste of his precum. It was salty and a little bitter, but all the same, it was heady and addicting. She needed to taste _more_ of him.

Sansa eased her lips over the head of his cock, moving slowly and taking extreme caution with her teeth; Joffrey had smacked her when she'd accidentally bitten him. Her eyes slid shut as she took in his tasted and smell: musky, salty, and delicious. She started to draw back, intending to find a better angle, but his hand threading through her hair stopped her movements entirely. Sansa's eyes flew open, connecting with his.

"Does it bother you?"

His deep voice washed over her, making her shudder with desire. She gave a small shake of her head in answer to his question; his cock slid over her tongue as she did, and his hand tightened in her hair.

"Good. Keep going."

Unresisting, Sansa let the pressure of his hand guide her back down to his cock. Her jaw stretched to accommodate his girth, and she wrapped her tongue around what she could. His voice rolled over her again, "When you pull back, rake your teeth across my cock, lightly. Don't bite."

Surprised, but eager to obey, Sansa did as she was told, pulling back slowly while her teeth grazed his aroused flesh. His resulting groan was the first audible proof of his pleasure, and she wanted to make it happen again. This time, before moving back down his cock, she opened her mouth wide, hoping that it would ease her progress, and it did. She took more of him in, which was startling because his fully erect cock felt massive in her mouth. Again, she used her teeth when she pulled back; his breath hissed out of his mouth and his hips shifted impatiently.

"Enough of that, for now. Use your hand as well."

His cock was slick with her saliva, which proved to be useful as she experimented with the pressure of her hand on his cock. She found that he liked it tight, almost to the point of pain, and he liked slow strokes, instead of fast jerks. More precum leaked from his tip, and she lapped it up with delight.

The combination of her mouth and hand on his cock made him grunt and sigh, "Again."

She licked the head thoroughly, continuing to return to his slit to gather up his precum. Sansa felt her cunt clench in sympathetic desire, and wetness seeped out of her. Wanting to connect with him through their shared pleasure, she slipped her idle hand into her jeans with the other added a light twist to its upstroke.

His cock twitched in her mouth, and she sighed around it as her fingers grazed her clit. Her jeans were tight, but she managed to thrust a couple of fingers into her wet cunt; the heel of her hand was bound tight against her clit, and she inadvertently ground it with every thrust of her fingers. Sansa's sighs of pleasure turned into hums and grunts as she fought towards their mutual completion.

Distantly, she heard a knock on his compartment door, but the voice was muffled and unimportant. All that mattered was making him come, making herself come. She was close to breaking apart when he spoke, "No, I haven't seen her. Look elsewhere."

It burned her that he could sound so unaffected by this. In retaliation, she sucked hard on his tip, nibbling just a little, so that he would pay attention to the matter at hand. His hips bucked up, thrusting more of his cock into her mouth; she gagged some, but his reaction was worth the discomfort.

"_Gods_, girl," he swore above her, "do that again an—ah!"

She did it again; her reason being part cheek and part need to feel him shatter under her hands and mouth.

"I take it back, don't stop, girl!"

His breathless command had her doubling her pace, working him over with lips, teeth, and tongue while the fingers of her left hand thrust in and out of her cunt.

The hand in her hair pulled at her to get her attention, "I'm going to come, girl, and I want you to—ah!—swallow it all down!"

Not bothering with a response, Sansa stroked his cock with steady pressure, sucking hard on the head one last time. He moaned, his hips jerked, and his warm come spurted into her mouth. Obeying his command, she drank it down, ignoring the overwhelming flavor, and instead focusing on how making him come had increased the urgency of her own needs.

Sansa sat back on her heels, placing her hand on the floor behind her for balance, and watched him as she fingered herself to completion. His eyes were no longer burning with desire, but they shone with satisfaction, and a lazy smirk (one that hinted at some hidden knowledge) played over his lips. Gods, he was sexy!

"Are you close, girl? Is it becoming painful, teetering on the edge like that?"

Sansa nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh!"

"Then come. I want you to come for me now, _Sansa Stark_."

"Oh, gods!"

The sound of her name rolling off his tongue sent her over, and she came with a low groan of relief. She panted quietly for a moment before regaining her breath enough to speak, "How do you know my name? I never said…"

"There was someone at the door looking for you. I suspect it is time for you to return to whomever is waiting for you."

Sansa sighed, "You're right, but I think my legs are about the consistency of custard, and if I try to stand on them, I'll just end up in your lap."

Another smirk curled his lips, "Perhaps some other time, Miss Stark."

Shock coursed through her, "You mean I get to see you again? But, I don't even know your name!"

"Go to Casterly Inc. in King's Landing and give the receptionist your name. You'll be shown to my office; only then will you know my name."

Sansa grinned up at him, "I do love a man of mystery."

He snorted indelicately, "Away with you, girl. You've taken up too much of my time today, and I've got work to do."

She hauled herself, and they put themselves back to rights. Sansa had more work to do, running her fingers through her hair to get of obvious tangles, and making sure that her clothes were properly settled.

When she finished, Sansa unlocked the compartment door, tossing him a smile over her shoulder as she left, "Until next time!"

* * *

Sansa Stark disappeared through the door, leaving him spent, but invigorated. He was already looking forward to his future encounters with the girl. She was surprisingly warm, for a Northman's daughter, and devastatingly delectable. Next time, he would take great care and delight in reciprocating her attentions.


End file.
